villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lolbit
Lolbit is a minor antagonist from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. It appears to be a glitching version of Funtime Foxy with a different color scheme that attempts to kill and endanger the night guard. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' In the game, there is a rare chance that Lolbit's mask will replace Ennard's in the Primary Control Module. The truth behind Lolbit's existence is unknown. It is speculated that it is either a redesigned or previous design of Funtime Foxy that is currently not in use. However, due to Lolbit's strange way of materializing and appearing, some say that it is a hallucination of some kind. Custom Night Through the night, Lolbit's face will appear at random times on one of the three computer monitors at the front of the office. The face will gradually appear on the other two monitors. When all three monitors are showing Lolbit's face, a "Please Stand By" message (similar to ones that appear on television) will appear and make a loud beeping, blocking the player's vision, disrupting their listening, and preventing them from closing the doors or putting up the camera, rendering the player completely open to attack. The only way the player can stop Lolbit is by typing the letters L O L on their keyboard to reset it. ''Five Nights at Freddy's : Ultimate Custom Night'' In this installment, Lolbit is not customizable like in Sister Location Custom Night. Instead, Lolbit will randomly be spawned by either Dee Dee or Shadow Dee Dee (XOR). Lolbit behaves exactly like it did in Sister Location Custom Night, where Lolbit's face will appear effectively visibly and audibly obscuring the player. To make Lolbit disappear, the player must type L O L on their keyboard. Unlike in Sister Location Custom Night, Lolbit will not be a threat for the entire night and after a while, will eventually disappear for the rest of the night. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' In Help Wanted, Lolbit appears as the antagonist of the Blacklight version of the Funtime Foxy Dark Rooms level, appearing in a physical form that stalks the player around a dark room, and reacts to the player's flash beacon if the player uses it too often. Lolbit also appears on the monitor in the prize corner if the player presses the button on the bottom of the basket of the "Exotic Butters" item. ''FNAF World'' Lolbit made its debut in FNAF World selling boosts to aid the player. Appearance Lolbit appears as an alternatively colored mask of Funtime Foxy, with no visible eyes or eyebrows. It has an orange snout and interior ears, darker pink cheeks, a black nose with purple spots, and purple lips. Because of FNaF World, it is known that Lolbit also has an orange stomach, toes, crotch, and tail tip along with the rest of its white coverings and purple bow tie. Gallery LolbitLook!.png|Lolbit's profile picture. Lolbit remake c4d by yinyanggio1987-dal9lsc.png Please Stand By.png|Lolbit's intermission alert. Monitorbit.png|The image of Lolbit that appears on the office monitors. Lolbit.gif|Lolbit in FNaF World. Trivia *Lolbit appears in FNaF World as a heroic shop owner. *When Lolbit appears, it will sometimes immediately jumpscare the player and play its intermission, without going through his three stages in the monitors. *Lolbit is one of the secret enemies of Ultimate Custom Night, the others being Plushtrap, Minireenas, Nightmare Chica, Bonnet, Shadow Bonnie, and Fredbear. *In FNaF World, Lolbit is depicted as having a hook like Foxy the Pirate, but in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, it does not have a hook. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Self-Aware Category:Thought-Forms Category:Crackers Category:Homicidal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Mute